


10 Things John Smith Has Learned About Rose Tyler

by who_is_vanda



Series: 10 Things Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100-150 words each chapter, F/M, Fluff, Lessons, Pete's World, So Married, Tentoo and Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_vanda/pseuds/who_is_vanda
Summary: Short One-shots Collection of things that John (duplicate Tenth Doctor) has learned about Rose Tyler. Here they live in Pete's World.





	1. Lesson #1: She hates when her name is a reference to the flower

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. All mistakes are mine.

Because there is nothing more stupid than receiving a rose just because your name is Rose. In fact, she does not even like roses. Rose told John that she dismissed several wooers during her teenager years because they came with a rose to present her. The boys were so silly!

John wondered how many of these wooers were and almost asked her about it. He decided not to ask and was pleased that she had dismissed them. It was not cool to be jealous of boys he didn’t even know.

John realized that Rose always thanked him with a wonderfully sweet kiss when he gave her flowers – not roses of course. Well, as long as they aren't roses, John wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also read: 10 Things Rose Tyler Has Learned About John Smith.


	2. Lesson #2: She sings in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!!

Once he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. It was not any noise, not even strange. It was a sound, the sound of a melody. John recognized Rose's beautiful voice as she showered to go to work.

He approached the bathroom door and listened attentively, contending himself not to open the door and just get in there. The song that Rose was singing was "Bridge Over Troubled Water" and he remembered that she listened to that song in Elvis Presley's version.

John decided to make a surprise. He arrived earlier from work and prepared a wonderful dinner. Does she like more? Wine or champagne?

When Rose arrived, she thought her senses were crazy. She felt an appetizing smell in the air and listened to the song she was just singing in that morning, and the voice of Elvis Presley! Well, actually it came from the speaker that John turned on but she was not expecting such a treatment.

Rose started to sing in the shower every morning.


	3. Lesson #3: She is unable to paint her toenails

Rose knows how to paint nails. She has all the patience of the world and creativity, as long as they are the nails of the hands. Sometimes John watches her from the bedroom door while she sits on their bed trying to paint her toenails.

When she paints her fingernails, she is multitasking. She can paint and type on the tablet at the same time. When it comes to the toenails, it needs all concentration like never before. She concentrates as much as he does when analyzing alien equipment.

John just watches her from a distance, watching her concentrating and speaking some curses as she smudges the corner of her toenail.

She is unable to paint her toenails.


	4. Lesson #4: Rose hates staying in the office as much as he does

Rose has one of the highest positions in Torchwood. Of course, she's the director's daughter, Pete Tyler. But Rose only got the job in Torchwood to find the way back to her original world and to the Doctor (especially to the Doctor). Well, she was able to get him back and stay with the Doctor/John, so she did not need Torchwood anymore, right? Wrong! They needed jobs. John works in the lab and Rose... in an office.  
What saves Rose's day is to go on a field mission. From time to time, they are grateful that they have to investigate cases of alien attack somewhere. Did she learn this from him and cannot stand in a room anymore? Does she have to run around after aliens like him?  
Anyway, staying in a room filling paperwork lets her stressed out, but so would he. So John knows when she needs a little more attention.


	5. Lesson #5: She loves to bet with him

He had known that since when they had been traveling together in the TARDIS. But she never let him to forget (or let him to pretend that he forgot) all the bets, especially when he lost them. Okay, he lost almost every time.

John had to admit that he also loves betting with Rose, even knowing he would lose, just to have the pleasure of listening to her charging him.

"You still owe me 10 pounds."

Then he asks, "What happened to 'what's mine is yours, huh?'

"Exactly! Your 10 pounds are mine. "

She always responds with her tongue between her teeth.


	6. Lesson #6: She pretends understanding everything he says

And she thinks he does not know! But John knows very well that she can’t understand all the conversations they have. When he talks about new alien equipment tendencies or speaks about the differences between cultures of mankind and another species that Rose has never heard of, she simply nods and agrees with everything he says.

John doesn’t care if whether or not she understands his words because what matters is if she understands his feelings and… oh!, that she does very well. Maybe Rose is the only person in this parallel world who understands him, but he doesn’t know if it is a coincidence since both of them are not from this Universe. Probably because Rose is Rose and there is not another one.

Even if she pretends understanding everything he says.


	7. Lesson #7: Rose told all the TARDIS adventures to Tony

John discovered unintentionally. It was on a night when he put Tony in bed. Jackie and Pete were traveling, so he and Rose were taking care of Tony. Rose was very tired after work and John volunteered to help Tony sleeping.

Tony announced that he would only sleep after hearing a story, so John searched for a book but Tony muttered something about 'telling the werewolf story again'.

"What werewolf?" John asked.

"That werewolf you and ‘Ose had to fight."

"Did she tell you about it?"

"I know everything."

That explains why Tony has a plush TARDIS made especially for him. John told about the werewolf again as Tony asked but soon he would have new stories to tell Rose's brother.


	8. Lesson #8: She was jealous of Sarah Jane

It was unbelievable. John never imagined that Rose would be jealous of Sarah Jane. His ex-companion was just a friend and he had no idea that Rose already was in love with him back then. Well, maybe he noticed some signs and some glances from her, after all he glanced her too…

John saw the Rose and Sarah Jane interactions, so he knows now that the jealousy was fleeting. God, he could not tolerate the two of them together! what's up with the women? One hour they act as rivals and another as friends and talking about him! Yes, he remembers well. And there's no way don’t miss Sarah Jane.

Rose confessed that it was the first time she felt jealous even knowing that there was nothing between them and Sarah Jane was the only one who won her friendship even though she was his ex-companion. It was hard to confess she was jealous of Sarah Jane.


	9. Lesson #9: She is always the first one to give hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late to post this.

When John arrives home after his field trips, he is greeted with hugs and kisses. It's just a way for Rose to show how much she missed him. When they are in Torchwood she visits him in the laboratory and of course gives him a wonderful hug. Rose’s hugs are always warm and cozy. And when a friend or relative is very sad, Rose is the first to hug them and give support.

Where did Rose pick up this habit?

That's when she realized that she could not return to her original Universe anymore. It was not the saddest day of her life because John was there with her. He stood there in front of her with his arms outstretched. Honestly, she did not want to accept a hug from that "Doctor" who was obviously an impostor. But she gave in when she saw his gaze that he only wanted to support her, even though he was the one who needed more help.

From then on Rose knew the importance of a warm hug and now she is always the first one to give hugs.


	10. Lesson #10: If Rose were an animal she would be a penguin

One day, they were walking in the park and talking a lot until the Doctor asked her if she was an animal, what would it be? She replied that she would be a penguin.

According to Rose herself, penguins are cuddly, cute and have long-lasting relationships. She likes to sway like a penguin, likes the cold and loves the fact that the male gives a crystal stone to its beloved and if the female accepts they stay together forever.

John took advantage of this and stopped, picked up a rock from the ground and handed it to her. Rose laughed loudly and gathered her arms into his, taking the stone. They were companions to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Also read: 10 Things Rose Tyler Has Learned About John Smith.


End file.
